The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name of Velma, formerly named Neptune Rose. The cultivar is an irradiated sport of Neptune Blue.
Velma is virtually identical to Neptune Blue except for the color of the flower.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1977 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks from a plantlet (a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot) to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.